


He Doesn't Know That We Know That He Knows

by YouRunWithTheWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRunWithTheWolves/pseuds/YouRunWithTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott flirts with Derek and Stiles thinks it's hilarious until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Know That We Know That He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching one of my favorite episodes of Friends, the one where everybody finds out (about Chandler and Monica) and I thought it'd be fun to put a Sterek spin to it.
> 
> Thanks to [Suzie](http://boxofchocolatebunnies.tumblr.com), [Doreen](http://florafaunamerryweather.tumblr.com/) and [Chi](http://kitsunepaws.tumblr.com) for the very efficient beta work. I love you!

“I actually think it’s funny! Derek thinks you’re hitting on him or something, it’s the best thing I’ve heard all week,” Stiles said, clapping Scott on the back.

Scott choked a bit on his food, but smiled a little incredulously after swallowing properly, and shrugged. “I’m not doing anything.”

Scott looked far too innocent to be telling the whole truth, but Stiles wasn’t about to call him out on it considering the fact that _he_ was the one hiding from his best friend the stupidest secret of all--that he and Derek were… a thing or what _ever_.

“Yeah I _know_ , but he said you tried to feed him the other day. As in, trying to get him to eat out of your fingers?”

Stiles shook his head, amused. Derek could get weird about affection, Stiles had come to learn that since they’d started dating. It wasn’t hard to imagine him misinterpreting Scott’s attempts at being nice.

Scott looked away, shrugging. “Oh? I don’t remember.”

“He said it happened the other day, when he was being a dick about my cooking skills. We were at the loft, and it ended with me throwing a sack of flour in his face? Remember? And last week! Apparently you kept looking at him while he was working out?” Stiles snorted. _Ridiculous._

“I was just watching for the educational value,” Scott smiled sweetly. “He has an interesting work out routine.”

“I know! That’s what I told him!”

Stiles had actually said something along the lines of _'Are you sure you want to talk about Scott? Because--I, too--have watched you bench press these fucking weights all afternoon, and I’ve come to the conclusion we could actually have successful wall sex. You game?'_

But Scott didn’t need to know the finer details, because Scott--or anyone else for that matter--didn’t know _anything_ about Derek and Stiles doing things involving their penises.

  
****

 

“No, dumbass, we have to wait!” Stiles snapped, rounding on Derek.

“Oh, really?” he retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm, complete with the fake smile showing too much teeth. “And what do you suggest we do when they flood the town the second we’re not looking and it’s too late?”

“Guys, it’s--”

“If we attack them now, we’ll start a war,” Stiles went on, louder, only to be interrupted by Derek right away. “We have to--”

“If we stand by doing nothing, _they’ll_ start a war!”

“Seriously, if you’d stop talking for one second--” Scott pleaded.

“We don’t even know what they are, really,” Stiles said, curling his hands into fists, trying to stab Derek with the sheer intensity of his eyes. “We have to do some more research before--”

“Always with fucking research, you’re so--”

“Well of course _you_ wouldn’t understand! Cause your skull is so thick you think throwing yourself headfirst into danger is the fucking way to go!”

“Oh, come on!” Scott yelled over them. “Give it a rest already! I’m trying to say something here!”

Stiles's cheeks burned with anger and he took a step back from Derek when he realized he was too close for comfort. Derek’s chest was heaving with things unsaid; Stiles could see it in the tick of his jaw.

“The fairies left. This morning. Lydia and Allison talked to them.”

Stiles deflated. “Oh,” he sighed, relieved. “Well, that’s--great.”

Derek, on the other hand, looked even angrier. “You let them go by themselves? What if something had happened?” he hissed.

“You’re just pissed cause they succeeded where you miserably failed,” Stiles stage-whispered before Scott could reply.

“Shut the hell up,” Derek boomed, not even bothering to turn around to look at Stiles.

“Derek,” Scott said firmly, voice slicing through the heavy atmosphere.

Good. Stiles was about to lose this fight, anyway.

“What?”

Scott glanced at Stiles one last time and seemed to steel himself before sending Derek his best smile.

Derek rolled his eyes, and Stiles recognized with a start the flirty edge in Scott’s eyes.

“I’m not in the mood for your games, Scott.”

Scott batted his eyelashes one too many times, smiling with more dimples, “Aw, why not?”

Derek stayed utterly still for a second, clearly taken aback by Scott’s sudden happy mood. He sighed, defeated. Stiles not so secretly enjoyed seeing him so annoyed, but he saw himself take an imperceptible step closer to Derek, narrowing his eyes at Scott.

Maybe Derek wasn’t imagining things after all.

“How about some beer, then? Let’s celebrate our victory,” he said loudly, trying to discreetly shoo Scott away without being too obvious.

But Scott kept his gaze on Derek, who was already marching across the loft to the kitchen. He bent over to grab a stray bottle at the back of the fridge, and Scott tilted his head to the side and smirked.

Stiles followed his line of sight and all he could see was Derek’s butt in his stupidly tight jeans. Stiles stared at it for a while. It was just a butt. A tight, firm, round butt.

Okay, it was a really good butt, but Stiles was pretty sure he was the only one allowed to enjoy the butt when he was the one to be in a relationship with the butt.

Not that Scott knew about Stiles’s love for Derek’s butt.

Stiles looked back at Scott incredulously, but his friend snapped his eyes up the moment Derek turned back around, looking all innocent and shy.

Derek fumbled a bit with the beer he handed to Scott, looking a little confused when he kept staring at him under his lashes.

“Thanks,” Scott sort _of--whispered,_ his fingers brushing Derek’s hand as he accepted the alcohol.

He smiled again, looking like the first time he’d met Allison.

Stiles stared at the ceiling, frustrated, probably because he hadn’t had the last word against Derek, _and_ inexplicably annoyed by Scott. He shook his head, tuning out his seductive voice, pitched lower than usual, and wondered if it’d be weird if he picked up the fight where he and Derek had left off.

Anything to make Scott stop with the sultry voice, oh god.

“Okay, well, if that’s all,” Stiles exclaimed, clapping his hands together once. “You should get going, Scotty.”

To his surprise, Scott hurriedly finished his beer and said, “Yes, absolutely. Lydia’s waiting for me in the car anyway.”

Stiles was still fuming silently when Scott left. Derek looked confused and mildly amused, standing in the middle of the room with his beer, untouched.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles demanded.

“Told you," Derek said triumphantly, "He… I think he’s flirting with me.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Nuh-uh. Not possible.”

“Why not? You were there. You saw how he looked at me, it’s freaking me out,” Derek said, taking a nervous sip of beer.

Stiles shook his head. Something wasn’t right. First of all, he’d know if Scott was into Derek. Stiles knew everything there was to know about Scott. Second of all, Scott’s idea of flirting wasn’t so… aggressive.

“I don’t know why it’s so hard to believe Scott might want--” Derek said, looking down at himself and gesturing weakly at his chest. “--this.”

Stiles stepped into Derek’s space and smiled a little, pushing at his shoulder playfully. “Pff, don’t flatter yourself. I’m still really pissed at you about this fairy thing, but you’re blushing right now and I really need to kiss you.”

Derek immediately angled his head the right way to receive the kiss, and right before their lips touched, Stiles gasped, pushing Derek away, holding onto his arms.

“He fucking knows!” Stiles hissed, the metaphorical light of understanding shining above his head.

Derek blinked several times, struggling a little against Stiles’s hold to get back to the kissing part. “What?”

“Scott knows about us! He’s fucking with you on purpose to make me jealous--oh-ho-ho, we’re gonna wreck him.”

“I wanna wreck your face,” Derek muttered, but Stiles ignored him.

  
****  


Just like Stiles had suggested--or demanded, whatever--Derek started giving as good as he got.

“You can stay here tonight, if you want,” Derek said in a carefully neutral voice.

Stiles turned away from where he was rummaging through Derek’s cupboards. His heart was beating unnaturally fast. He observed Derek and Scott from his spot in the kitchen, pretending to look for snacks.

Scott was looking at Derek with wide eyes. He paused the movie and cleared his throat.

“Um, really?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, smiling charmingly. He suddenly looked his age.

Stiles forcefully shut the cupboard, reminding the two fuckers he was still in the room--and immediately berated himself for it. Fuck, it was hard to stay cool when Derek used that tone with someone who wasn’t Stiles.

“Oh, Stiles, you don’t mind, right?” Scott asked, looking at him with a weird sort of intensity.

“Why would I mind,” Stiles replied, opening the fridge to hide most of his face in it.

“Maybe you had plans with one of us,” Scott said.

He unpaused the movie. Stiles kept staring into the nothingness of the fridge, letting the cool air wash over his mind and soul to cleanse himself from any and all irrational jealousy. He had been the one to make Derek do this, after all.

“You’ll have to sleep in my bed. The couch is really uncomfortable,” Derek added in a lower voice.

Stiles heard it anyway and slapped the fridge shut too, making everything that was on top of it shake.

  
****  


“I’ll hide upstairs. Scott’ll be here any minute.”

“I’m not sure I want to do this…” Derek protested weakly, throwing anxious looks at the door.

“It won't be long, I promise. He’s gonna give up before you do,” Stiles assured him, nervously smoothing out the wrinkles of Derek’s t-shirt.

“Scott has probably known for a while anyway. We must smell like each other all the time, this is ridiculous.”

“This is isn’t about tip-toeing around the truth, anymore! This is about winning this Gay Werewolf Chicken! You’ll have to go the whole way, okay. Use the voice and the eyes and your hands.”

Derek sighed loudly. “Oh, thank you for your expert advice, Stiles,” he sneered, rolling his eyes. “The voice and the eyes, what the hell does that even--”

Stiles could hear Scott’s dirt bike outside, and Derek swallowed the rest of his protests.

“Fuck, he’s here! I’m going up. Make me proud, you nerd,” he whispered quickly, smacking a kiss on his forehead before running up the stairs.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Stiles crouched at the top of the stairs, craning his neck to see.

“Hello,” Scott said stiltedly. “I’m here.”

Stiles held back a snort.

“I’m here too,” Derek replied, more confidently.

Stiles saw his boyfriend take a step toward his best friend, and he held his breath.

“So, I’ve been thinking about--some things, lately,” Derek said, ducking his head. Damn, he was kind of a good actor.

“Oh yeah?” Scott raised his chin defiantly, smiling cheekily. “About me?”

There was a pause. Stiles leaned over the stairs even more, trying to get a good view of them both.

“Yes, about you,” Derek breathed out. Stiles knew it was out of nervousness, but it sounded really sexy. “I did ask you over, after all. We’re going to… do… things.”

He took a step forward and put a hand on Scott’s waist. Scott’s eyes widened, making him look like a cartoon character and he swallowed thickly. He was slightly shorter than Derek and was forced to look up with the sudden proximity.

“Good! Me too!” Scott said, way too loudly. “I’m going to--kiss you, now.” He put a gentle hand against Derek’s neck.

Stiles trampled down his initial reaction, which was to jump out and call the whole thing off, and forced himself to breathe around the way his stomach lurched.

“Go right ahead,” Derek said in a strangled voice.

“I’m doing it,” Scott warned, approaching critical proximity to Derek’s lips.

Stiles clenched his hands, mentally chanting for Scott to fucking give up already.

“Awesome,” Derek said, looking like a rabbit about to have a heart attack.

Scott leaned in extremely slowly. When his lips finally made contact with Derek’s, Stiles held his breath. He didn't even really have the time to react to that, that Derek firmly pushed Scott away, his mouth a thin line.

“Fuck, you really did kiss me!” he accused. “I can’t do this, you’re like my baby brother!”

Scott punched the air victoriously, bouncing around like an excited puppy on a trampoline. Scott _had_ been faking it after all. Stiles closed his eyes, smiling to himself, relieved.

“Oh yeah? Why not?” Scott laughed, still bouncing around Derek.

“Because I’m in love with Stiles!” Derek shouted, effectively putting an end to Scott’s wild dance.

Stiles tripped over his own feet trying to go down the stairs. At the same time, the door opened again and Allison and Lydia spilled inside, looking stunned.

“Oh my God, did we win?” Lydia asked.

“Derek’s in love with Stiles,” Scott said, frozen on the spot.

“Stiles was here the whole time!” Allison gasped, pointing at him, while he was still trying to regain his balance at the bottom of the stairs, holding onto the railing.

Derek stared at him, looking as red as the first time they’d kissed. Stiles let go of the railing when he was sure he could stand on his own two legs.

“No take backs,” he said quietly, anxiously.

Derek ducked his head, blinking rapidly. “No take backs,” he echoed, nodding.

Stiles bit his lip, the need to touch Derek quickly overwhelming him. But Scott beat him to it. He launched himself at Derek, throwing his arms around his neck, and squeezed so hard Derek actually let out a small noise of pain.

“Oh my gosh, you’re in love, in love! Allison did you hear that?” Scott babbled against Derek’s shoulder, ecstatic.

Lydia gently pried Scott away from him, smiling sweetly at Stiles, who immediately took Derek’s hand to tug him toward himself.

Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder sheepishly, embarrassed about having an audience. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “I’m in lesbians with you too, you dumbass.”

Allison barked out a laugh and clapped excitedly, while Scott threw an arm around Lydia’s shoulder, looking like a proud mama bear. Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles added quietly, for his ears to hear only, “I really, really am. In love. With you.”

“You should kiss him, he has really soft lips,” Scott stage-whispered knowingly, winking exaggeratedly at Stiles, who rolled his eyes.

“I know,” he said, closing the short distance between their faces.

He let his lips travel lightly across Derek’s mouth first, waiting for him to exhale before suddenly swooping in and opening his mouth slightly to catch his bottom lip. He quickly swiped his tongue against his mouth to ease the way, clutching harder at the back of Derek’s neck, rubbing his thumbs back and forth against his cheekbones.

In return, Derek’s hands moved without ever lifting from Stiles’s body, from his waist to the small of his back, bringing them even closer. Stiles hummed with satisfaction, sucking on the tip of Derek’s tongue one last time before pulling away slightly.

“I gotta tell you I’m relieved this is all over,” Scott sighed. “Lydia and Allison made me do it.”

“You were just so annoying,” Lydia said defensively. “Pretending like you barely knew each other when I know for a fact that everytime Stiles has to bring his ‘Jeep’ to ‘the shop’, he’s actually bringing his penis to the Derek!”

Scott’s eyebrows shot up, looking alarmed.

“It’s over now,” Allison tempered, looking triumphant nonetheless. “No more pretend.”

“Actually, my dad doesn’t know, so…” Stiles piped up, snaking an arm around Derek’s waist familiarly.

Scott threw his hands up. “Augh, dude!”

“We’re going to tell him! I’m just--working up to it,” he said.

  
****  


“Owwowah! You just pinched my nipple!”

Derek rolled his eyes and finished getting out of his leather jacket, chucking it on the front seat.

“Wasn’t me, it was the zipper,” he grunted, lowering himself back down on Stiles.

“You attacked my sensitive skin, what makes you think I’ll let you go near my di--ah!” Stiles gasped as Derek palmed him roughly through his underwear.

Derek smirked. “You’re right. I’ll step away from your dick,” he said, pretending to straighten back up.

Stiles hands fastened themselves around Derek’s neck, forcing him down against his chest again.

“Where the hell are you even going? We’re in a car,” Stiles huffed.

“Shut up, shut up,” Derek said right against his neck before biting it lightly, making Stiles arch off the back seat.

Stiles nudged Derek’s cheek with his nose, making little breathy sounds he knew would drive him crazy. As expected, Derek gave one last lick to the hollow of Stiles’s throat, feeling the vibrations there, before capturing his lips in a biting kiss.

Stiles returned it enthusiastically, using too much tongue, like he always did when impatient, scratching Derek’s stubble with his blunt nails, while Derek’s right hand left his stomach to trail down his thigh, hooking his fingers behind his knee to hoist it up around his hips, bringing their bodies closer.

This time, the noise Stiles made was accidental, and Derek smiled down at him.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re all flushed,” Derek said.

“You can fuck right off,” Stiles replied on the spot, knowing his cheeks heated up even more. “At least my ears don’t go all pink.”

Derek ignored him royally, kissing his way down his naked chest, taking extra time to kiss and suck on the previously offended nipple. Stiles dragged his nails through Derek’s hair, watching his descent with rapt attention.

Derek dipped his tongue in Stiles’s belly button, making him squirm. He raked his blunt nails down his ribs, along his waist, making him shudder and breathe more heavily, goosebumps erupting on his arms. Finally, Derek peeled his underwear out of the way, hooking the elastic band under Stiles’s balls, and just stared at him, his pretty lips just millimeters away from the head of his dick.

“This is the first time you’re gonna give me a blowjob without me wearing a condom,” Stiles blurted out.

“I am aware,” Derek replied sarcastically.

Stiles let his head thump back against the seat, looking at the roof of the car. “I can’t wait to suck your dick without a condom to be honest. I mean, the ones you bought, the banana flavored ones? Gross. Like, seriously. They almost put me off from sex.”

Of course, that was the moment Derek chose to lick the underside of his cock, just once, before closing his whole mouth around the head. Stiles made a punched-out noise, the muscles of his stomach jumping, and he instinctively placed his hand against Derek’s nape, feeling the cool skin steadily warming up.

“ _Almost,_ ” Stiles finished, breathing harshly.

Derek’s mouth was warm around him and his tongue pressed hard against his cock just as he hollowed his cheeks, slowly dragging his lips back up.

“Uh, fuck,” Stiles squeaked, realizing it would be harder to hold back from coming too soon when he could feel this much everything.

Stiles had imagined it’d be a little rougher, that he’d feel Derek’s tongue rasp against him, but it was all wet and soft like silk. His fingers tightened against Derek’s skin, scratching the baby hair at the base of his neck as Derek bobbed his head up and down a little faster, just enough to make Stiles hiss and curse, and to make his toes curl in his shoes.

“Derek,” Stiles said, hearing his own voice distantly, heat coiling low in his belly, “Fuck, I’m sorry but I’m not--”

Derek sucked harder, rolling Stiles’s balls carefully in his hands, and Stiles’s other hand shot up to clutch the door handle behind his head, needing to hold on to something lest he fell completely apart. Unable to control himself, he made tiny circles with his hips, mimicking actual thrusts without going all out.

He couldn’t help the moans that came out of his mouth on every exhale, tiny little “ah’s” and hums. He bit his lip hard, trying to contain them anyway, scrunching his eyes shut as pleasure exploded under his skin.

“--going to last,” he finished, gasping on air as he came down Derek’s throat.

Derek swallowed once and pulled off, accompanying the last of his orgasm with his hand.

Finally, Stiles stopped twitching and Derek abandoned his sweet torture, crawling back over his heaving chest, looking hella smug.

“I think that was a record. You lasted longer the first time we had sex.”

“Yeah, well, I refuse to be embarrassed,” Stiles panted, closing his eyes, unable to stand the stupid look on Derek’s face.

Derek crossed his arms on Stiles’s chest, dropping his chin on them. “Your skin is all blotchy.”

Stiles cracked one eye open, finding himself face to face with the little smile that got him into this mess in the first place.

“I love you,” he said, revelling in the look of surprise on Derek’s face.

Derek unfolded his arms and propped himself on his elbows on each side of Stiles’s face to kiss him lightly on the nose. Stiles took it as a “me too.”

“What is this?” a muffled voice yelled outside the car. “What in the hell is happening?”

Derek scrambled up, and Stiles followed suit, desperately trying to wipe away the remnants of come on his stomach before putting his pants back on.

Derek’s face was ashen. “It’s your dad,” he said, panic-stricken.

Stiles could already feel the beginning of a headache forming. He gathered back his wits, strengthening his resolve, and put his t-shirt back on like an armor before getting out of the car. He closed the door before Derek could come out, hoping he would get it and stay put.

His dad was pacing back and forth in front of his cruiser, rubbing his eyes and generally making a mess of his hair with his restless fingers.

“Sorry you had to find out this way,” Stiles said, going for light-hearted.

“You,” the Sheriff said, pointing an accusing finger at him, “hush.”

Stiles held up his hands defensively but obeyed, waiting for his dad to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

The Sheriff suddenly stopped agitating himself and stared at Stiles, hands on his hips.

“You are so damn exhausting. Do you know that? I’m so--tired.”

Stiles winced.

“I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Stiles argued.

“You lied to me,” his dad said, voice hard.

“I didn’t lie. I did everything so I wouldn’t have to lie to you, actually,” he said calmly. “I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

The Sheriff pointed at Derek’s car. “Alright. Well, now that we’re here. Explain.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. It was more than he expected. He jumped on the occasion before his dad changed his mind.

“I’m dating Derek Hale,” he rushed to say, to get it all out there, “he’s the dude in the car, in case you hadn’t noticed. I’m kind of in love with the jerk and we just had unprotected sex in his vehicule on an isolated road, and this is the first and last time it happens. The car sex, not the other sex.”

His father’s left eye twitched.

“Before you yell at me about unsafe sex, just let me reiterate the fact that we’re in love, exclusive, and got the results of our respective medical tests this morning,” Stiles said quickly, barely stopping for breath. “We were actually sort of, um, celebrating.”

The Sheriff breathed a sigh of relief, and looked away, scrunching up his face, “God, shut up. But I’m glad the sex talk we had a few years ago wasn’t for _nothing,_ at least. I didn't _completely_ fail as a father,” he muttered bitterly. “So. In love, huh,” he added tonelessly.

“Um, yeah.”

“Stiles, Jesus Christ, you’re going to bring me to an early grave,” he sighed, defeated. “Did you know that Deputy Meyers greets me every morning with ‘Hi, boss, what did your demon child do today?’ and-- you know what?”

Stiles ducked his head, nudged the dead leaves on the road with the toe of his sneaker, and put his hands in his pockets. “What?” he asked, doing his best to look contrite.

“I always have something new to tell her,” the Sheriff said. “Every day!” And he burst into laughter. “Meyers's going to faint when I tell her about Derek Hale, that’s for sure.”

Stiles figured it was safe to smile back.

“C’mere,” his dad said.

Stiles took an unsteady step forward and found himself wrapped into a tight hug. Stiles hugged back, hiding his flaming face against his dad’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too, son.”

The Sheriff stepped away, rubbing his hand down his face one last time. He peered around Stiles to look at the car, and Derek still sat sheepishly in the back seat. He gave a ridiculous and awkward wave that made the Sheriff snort and Stiles melt a little inside.

Stiles’s dad returned the salute in a much cooler two-fingered wave, nodding once. Stiles smiled in spite of himself.

“You can go home, Derek. Stiles will be free again tomorrow,” his dad said, loud enough for Derek to hear.

Derek nodded quickly and slid back in the driver’s seat without coming out of the car. He opened the window, and Stiles tried not to laugh at the way his ears did go pink.

“But, what do you mean, ‘ _free aga--_ ’” Stiles began, suddenly confused, just as the Sheriff grabbed Stiles’s wrist, startling him out of his Derek-induced reverie.

He twisted him smoothly and professionally so Stiles faced him and held his wrists together to handcuff him quickly.

“Hey!” Stiles protested automatically. “I thought we were cool!”

“Public sex is illegal. You’re spending the night at the station, young man,” the Sheriff said in his best dad voice.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“You used to beg me for it when you were ten. You wanted to ‘ _experience life from the perspective of criminal, Dad, just once_ ,’” he said, mimicking a child’s voice. “That’s a direct quote. Just fulfilling one of your dreams,” he added flatly.

“Why don’t you arrest him too?” Stiles shouted, uselessly trying to get the handcuffs off.

“Don’t throw me under the bus, I’m outta here,” Derek mumbled, getting the key in the ignition.

“Say goodbye, we’re going,” his dad said firmly, pushing him lightly toward the car.

Stiles glared at Derek, who made the engine roar back to life. He propped his cuffed hands against the opened window and leaned in.

“I’ll will get you for this, you motherfucker,” he whispered harshly.

Derek smirked, and swayed into his space for a short kiss. Stiles--damn him--returned it eagerly.

“See you tomorrow. Prison changes a man,” Derek said gravely. “Be safe. Come back to me,” he added in a mock-teary voice.

Stiles leaned back enough for Derek to book it out of there in a cloud of fumes.

“Well... I have to admit, he’s got style,” the Sheriff said. “I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hi](http://yourunwiththewolves.tumblr.com).


End file.
